max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Trap Mortum
Death Trap Mortum is an action figure based on Professor Mortum as a robot zombie. It was released on 2016, introduced in the second wave of the action figures and is a part of Connect-Tek and Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. History *'Death Trap Mortum vs Turbo Hunter Max Steel:' Only Max, bold and always ready with his launcher, multiuse daggers and unlimited energy will be able to fight against Death Trap Mortum! *'Zombie Hunter Max Steel vs Death Trap Mortum:' When Mortum transforms into his scorpion attack mode, Max is ready to fight against him with his daggers! *'Turbo Charged Max Steel vs Death Trap Mortum:' Mortum is using his scorpion mode, ready to attack. Can Max stop him with his Turbo Energy? Description Mortum's armor is completely black with few polygons over his body, predominantly seen on his torso and both arms. His body is completely hollow (like other toys) and there are many holes around his body, reinforcing the idea of him being a zombie. Mortum's face has a greenish tone and only the front part of his face is seen and his helmet has hexagon pattern. He has a deformed silver jaw with many irregular teeths. Some polygons are painted (around ten of them), which represent the Connect-Tek infused with Mortum. He possesses twelve points of articulation and comes with one accessory. Mortum comes with a completely articulated and massive armor which resembles a centipede, scorpion or an arachnid animal. The armor have transparent parts in the front which are similar to bones. It possesses many arms with transparent claws on the tips and supports capable of handling other arms or weapons. Mortum's limbs are also removable to insert his torso on the armor to create different possibilities of transformations, between those: Arachnid Mode (most of Mortum's limbs are removed, leaving only the legs and and the monster arms, gaining an arachnid appearance), Scorpion Mode (the end of Mortum's armor can be lifted up, resembling a scorpion, with the back of the armor resembling the face of an actual scorpion), Death Trap Mode (featured on the illustration of the box; only Mortum's torso is inserted on the armor, resembling a trap), Hybrid Mode (only Mortum's torso is inserted on the end of the arachnid / centipede body and all other arms are inserted on his body, resembling a hybrid of a human and a arachnid) and Multi-Attack Mode (only the transparent part and supports are kept from Mortum's armor and his arms are switched to blades). Trivia * There are some packagings where the prototype version of Death Trap Mortum is seen. He still retains the same sculpture, but the light blue parts aren't painted, getting more akin to his animation counterpart. *Death Trap Mortum had a international release. The action figure is the same compared to his Latin America version, but the package is slightly different. It doesn't have the Team Turbo Fusion Tek logo, having only the regular logo of the series, and has the name of the toy in multiple linguages (such as English, French and Spanish). However, even though that the toy has a english name, it never was released on North America or any english-speaking countries. Gallery Death Trap Mortum - International Release.jpg|Box of the international release Death Trap Mortum box.jpg Death Trap Mortum 1.jpg Death Trap Mortum 2.jpg Death Trap Mortum 3.jpg Death Trap Mortum 4.jpg Death Trap Mortum 5.jpg Category:Toys Category:2016 Toys Category:Mortum Toys Category:Connect-Tek Category:Action Figures Category:Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (Toy Line)